


Poop Happens....

by Into_Oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifiers, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Sam and Uncle Cas take Baby Dean on vacation and the food from a roadside diner upsets Dean's tummy with horrible results....</p><p>This is gift for my friend, Cammoos, who suggested this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poop Happens....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> If you are not into scat or are squeamish, you may not want to read.

Sam smiles as he carries Dean out to the Impala, opening the back door and gently sitting Dean in his carseat, clipping a pacifier to the collar of his onesie, and cooing to him as he gets him buckled in, making sure the straps were secure.

 

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun on this trip, baby boy. I know it. Now, if only Uncle Cas would hurry up.” Sam cooes. Dean just smiles and plays with one of the toys Sam had given him, shaking it and making it rattle, liking the noise it made. He was excited to go on the trip and wondered where they were going.

 

Cas smiles as he shuts the door behind him, locking it and making his way over to the Impala, placing his and Sam’s bags in the trunk, along with an extra bag for Dean, just in case they needed it.

 

He shuts the trunk and goes to the passenger side, climbing in and sitting down, looking back at Dean, who was happily chewing on a teething toy, gurgling as he coated it with drool. “Are you excited to go on the trip, Dean? I think it will be a lot of fun.” Cas says, smiling at Dean, who was just focused on his toy.

 

Dean babbles nonsense, holding his toy out to Cas, gurgling softly as watches Cas take it, holding it carefully, trying not to get drool on himself, he didn’t want Dean to feel bad for something he couldn’t help.

 

Cas smiles at Dean and hands the toy back to him, smiling when he takes it and starts to chew on it again. Sam smiles as he climbs into the drivers side, starting the engine and pulling out into the street, heading to a city about 4 hours away, where they would spend a weeks vacation.

 

Dean just stares out the window, gasping whenever he saw something interesting. Car trips were always fun for baby Dean, because there was always something new to see and fun things to experience. Being a baby was awesome.

 

Sam smiles as he looks into the rearview mirror, seeing Dean’s eyes widen when they drive through one of the tunnels and everything goes dark. He whimpers and pokes out his bottom lip, looking around fearfully. Where did the light go?! Everything was so dark!

 

“Awww…. it’s okay, baby boy. It’s just a tunnel. I know, it’s dark and that’s scary, huh? Don’t worry, we’ll be out in just a minute.” Sam cooes, trying to calm his baby boy, who was starting to cry.

 

Dean just cries and covers his face with his hands, shaking and wetting his diaper out of fear. He didn’t like this at all and wanted to go back home. Cas frowns and places his hand on Dean’s knee, trying to calm him down.

 

“Look, buddy. We’re already out! It’s alright. You can look now.” Sam cooes as he looks back at Dean, who slowly puts his hands down, looking around and sighing when he saw that they were outta that scary tunnel. He didn’t even wanna know what kind of monsters lived down there.

 

Now calm, Dean gurgled and brought his pacifier to his mouth, managing to suckle on it, relaxing in his carseat, looking around at all the lights in the city, illuminating the night sky.

 

Sam chuckles when he sees that Dean is all calmed down, quiet and relaxed in his carseat. “Are you hungry, Deanie? We’re gonna stop and eat soon. I bet you’re starving, and you can’t even talk and tell us. Don’t worry, we’re gonna get some food in that tummy of yours real soon. Promise.” Sam cooes.

 

About 30 minutes later, Sam pulls into the parking lot of a restaurant, frowning when Dean starts getting fussy, squirming in his carseat, tugging at the straps, wanting out. “Cas, can you get Dean out of his carseat, and meet me inside please?” Sam asks, frowning when he hears Dean start to cry.

 

Cas nods and opens the back door, shushing Dean as he worked on getting him unbuckled from his carseat, frowning when he just started to cry even harder. He was getting tired and as a result of that, he was cranky and fussy. But he needed to eat, so he wouldn’t wake up hungry at 3:00 in the morning.

 

“Come on, little one. Let’s go find Daddy and get some food in your tummy. I know that’s probably why you’re so upset, isn’t it?” Cas cooes as he carries Dean into the restaurant and sits down beside Sam at the table, gently placing Dean between the two of them, grabbing a bib from the diaper bag, tying it around Dean’s neck, not wanting him to get food everywhere.

 

Dean babbles nonsense, grabbing the salt and pepper shakers, deciding to play with them, shaking pepper into the air, making him sneeze a few times. “No, Dean, we don’t play with these, okay?” Cas cooes just as a waitress walks over to them, asking for their order.

 

Sam orders a salad, of course, Cas, a burger, and Dean gets mac and cheese and chili, since he had no teeth and had to eat soft stuff. It sucked, but Dean didn’t really seem to mind. He was just hungry and wanted some food in his tummy.

 

“Well, I guess you’re gonna be a gassy boy tonight, Dean. I know what chili always does to you. I hope it doesn’t make you go poop a lot, too, or we’ll all be in trouble.” Sam says with a chuckle, smiling at seeing Dean all nice and calmed down.

 

Dean babbles and pats the table, wanting his food to come already. He was starving and was getting impatient. He hasn’t eaten since this morning, and his tummy was starting to hurt really badly.

 

Just as Dean was about to start crying, the waitress returned with their food, and Dean’s bottle of milk. Letting out a sigh, Sam smiled and thanked the waitress, scooping some food onto a spoon, he started to feed his hungry brother, which made him all happy and satisfied the pain in his tummy.

 

“Is that good, Deanie? It looks like you really enjoy it.” Sam cooes as he eats some of his salad, gasping when Dean sticks his fingers into the bowl of chili, trying to feed himself, but he was just making a mess.

 

“Oh, baby boy, you’re making a big mess. I’m gonna feed you. You gotta let Daddy eat, too, ya know?” Sam cooes, wiping Dean’s hand off with a baby wipe before he started to feed him the rest of his food, knowing he was probably going to regret feeding this to Dean. After what happened when he ate Mexican food, Sam was scared to feed Dean anything like this.

 

Cas just chuckles and takes some pictures of Dean eating, wanting to add them to their “vacation album”. He wanted to remember this later on in the future, so maybe he could tell Dean about it one day.

 

Dean was happy when he had finished all of his food, his tummy full and it was just making him even more sleepy, but he was determined to stay awake until they got to the hotel, which wasn’t too far away.

 

“Are you ready to get back on the road, Dean? Come on, let’s go pay for our food. Then, we’ll head to the hotel.” Sam cooes as he picks Dean up and holds him on his hip, carrying him out to the Impala while Cas took care of the check.

 

Buckling Dean back into his carseat, Sam could hear his baby’s tummy making loud rumbling sounds. He sighs, knowing that Dean was probably gonna have another blowout. At least he was in some older clothes this time, a red onesie with some grey socks, just a plain outfit, that Sam wouldn’t really mind if Dean ruined.

 

Whining softly, Dean squirms and lets out a massive fart, a light shade of red tinting his cheeks, as he was embarrassed by what he had just done. He couldn’t help it, but as long as there were no major accidents, it’d be okay.

 

“Oh, Dean! Man, that’s stinky! And we’ll probably be dealing with it all night long. That’s….great.” Sam says, ruffling Dean’s messy hair before shutting the door and climbing into the drivers side and starting the engine.

 

Cas smiles as he climbs into the car, looking back at Dean, who appeared to be in great discomfort, whining and placing a hand on his tummy, moaning in pain. He could feel the need to go approaching faster and faster.

 

“What’s the matter, Dean? Are you having tummy troubles? Poor baby.” Cas cooes as he gets out and goes around to the back to sit with Dean, trying to comfort him.

 

Cas gently rubs Dean’s tummy, trying to massage it, and make the pain go away. But it didn’t seem to help very much, as Dean was still whining and he seemed like he was about to cry, because he needed to go so badly and was afraid to, because it’d probably ooze out everywhere, just like last time. He didn’t want that to happen again.

 

Dean can’t take it anymore and he starts to cry, squirming in his seat, as he let out more gas, followed by a squishing sound as a huge mess was being pushed into his diaper, until it could no longer contain it and the mess started to ooze out and onto Dean’s legs, Cas just sitting there, watching the whole thing.

 

After Dean was finished, he let out a relieved sigh, bringing his fingers to his toothless mouth, sucking and drooling all over them, letting out a counted gurgle, as if the huge explosion from his had never happened. And to be honest, he didn’t really care about it, either, even though it was disgusting and smelled horrible.

 

Looking into the rearview mirror, Sam gasped at seeing a puddle of soft poop in Dean’s lap and on his legs and carseat. “Oh my God, Dean!” He yelled, pulling over to the side of the freeway, getting out and going around to inspect the damage.

 

Opening the door, Sam was hit with a horrid smell as well as a sight of what his baby had managed to do. “I knew it! I knew this was gonna happen! I don’t know how, exactly, but I knew! Cas, why didn’t you say anything?!” Sam asks, freaking out.

 

There were no rest stops or gas stations for miles, but they were not far from their motel, and Sam really didn’t wanna have to clean Dean up in there. Cas frowns and looks up at Sam. “I’m sorry, Sam. I guess I just got distracted. Um, I’ll clean him up once we get to the motel.” Cas says, looking down and seeing the huge mess that Dean had made of himself.

 

“What do you have to say for yourself, Dean? Huh?” Sam cooes, trying to be stern in a playful way. Dean just looks up at Sam and smiles, gurgling as he continues to chew on his fingers, letting out a small giggle.

 

“Oh, so you think it’s funny, huh? Well, it’s not, buddy. It’s gross and you don’t even care about it, do you? I know you’re just happy to get all that poop out. You’re gonna get a good bath when we get to the motel, Dean. Man, I don’t even know how you manage to do that.” Sam says as he gets back on the road, continuing on to the motel.

 

After about 15 minutes of sitting in his mess, Dean got fussy and started to cry, his face turning red as tears ran down his face. His arms were flailing and legs kicking out in frustration. Cas frowns and shushes Dean, patting his leg soothingly, giving him his pacifier, which seemed to calm him for the time being.

 

About 30 minutes later, Sam pulled into the parking lot of the motel, going inside and getting their room keys and paying for everything. Meanwhile, Cas was getting Dean out of his carseat, dodging his flailing limbs, smiling as he lifted him into his arms, trying not to touch the poop on his legs, even though he knew it was getting all over his clothes.

 

Sam walked back to Cas and grabbed the bags from the trunk, unlocking the room and turning the light on, thanking Cas as he quickly headed to the bathroom to give Dean a nice, long bath. He needed one, anyway.

 

“Alright, Dean. It’s bath time.” Cas cooes as he undresses Dean, cringing at the mess he had made. Throwing the ruined clothes in the trash, Cas smiled as he ran the water and sat Dean down in the tub, immediately getting to work cleaning all the poop off of him.

 

Sam sighs as he unpacks some of Dean’s stuff they’d need for the night, diapers, lotion, powder and footed pj’s - Dean’s favorite, blue and white striped with a cute little ducky on the front.

 

About 15 minutes later, Cas carried a clean, sleepy baby Dean into the main part of the room, laying him down on the travel changing pad, tickling his tummy to make him giggle. “Who’s all clean? Deanie is! Yes, he’s so nice and clean, now!” Cas cooed, smiling as Sam offered to take over.

 

“Alright, big guy, let’s get you all ready for beddy-bye time! I know you’re sleepy, so I’m gonna make it quick, baby.” Sam cooes as he unfolds a diaper and lifts Dean’s legs, sliding the diaper beneath his bottom, putting his legs down and adding powder before snugly taping the diaper around his waist, giving his tummy kisses before rubbing baby lotion all over him and dressing him in his pj’s.

 

“There ya go! All ready for bed, Deano. Now, let’s get you tucked in, here.” Sam cooes as he gets Dean tucked into bed, giving him his stuffed doggy and pacifier and kissing his head as he falls asleep, sucking on his pacifier gently, his chest slowly rising and falling.

 

“Well….this has been an interesting trip so far, and I bet it just gonna keep being more and more interesting. Of, course, with Dean around, it’s always interesting.” Sam says as he grabs a beer from the fridge, giving one to Cas and turning on the TV.

 

Sam couldn’t wait to take Dean to the zoo tomorrow, but for now, he was glad to get a break. Cas smiles as he changes into some clean clothes, looking over at Dean sleeping.

 

“He’s so cute when he’s sleeping.” Cas says, taking a picture of Dean with his phone to add to their Vacation Album. This was already turning out to be an exciting trip, that would only get better……


End file.
